


Leave Me Here On Shaky Ground

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's totally fed up with Rodney topping from below and Ronon's very willing to help him teach Rodney a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Here On Shaky Ground

Rodney McKay was, by far, the bossiest, pushiest, _toppiest_ bottom John had ever met, let alone fucked.

Normally it wasn't that much of a problem; he and Ronon usually managed to give Rodney what he wanted and given that Rodney sucked cock like a pro and had an ass made for fucking, everyone was happy.

Sometimes, however, John really wished Rodney would just shut up and take it.

"I have had the worst fucking day," Rodney said, coming into their quarters one night. "Honestly, I don't know...hey!" He tried to free his wrist, but John had a tight grip on it and wasn't about to let go. "Fuck off John, I'm not in the goddamn mood here."

John grabbed the other wrist, holding both behind Rodney's back as he pressed up against Rodney's front. "What if I don't care?"

"Excuse me?" Rodney stared at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"You're always talking about how much you like getting fucked," John said, keeping a tight grip on Rodney's wrists while grinding his cock hard against Rodney's crotch.

"In the proper time and...ow!"

They both stared at one another, John with his hand tingling ever so slightly and Rodney with a faint red mark on his face.

"I don't, John growled, "give a damn about the proper time or place." He slapped Rodney again, and the sound of Rodney's breath catching in his throat with a faint whimper was such a fucking rush that he did it again. "I want to fuck you _now_. I want to fuck you while you suck Ronon, while you choke on him."

"And," Rodney said, his eyes narrowing. "And if I don't want to?"

"Don't think he's giving you a choice, McKay."

John turned to see Ronon leaning in the bedroom doorway. He was wearing a loose pair of pants and his interest in the scene was all too obvious.

"This is...this is," Rodney stammered and then seemed to remember his training. With a surprisingly neat move, he twisted out of John's grasp and turned toward the door. Reaching out, John grabbed his shirt collar and hauled him back in, clamping one hand hard around his bicep.

"This is going to happen," he said as Rodney gasped. "If you keep fighting, it'll just take a little longer." He twisted his hand, pulling Rodney's collar tighter against his neck. "And hurt a little more."

"Fuck you!" Rodney tired to get free again, but John had helped train him; he knew every single one of Rodney's tells and in a matter of seconds, he had Rodney on his back on the floor, his hand on Rodney's neck.

"He's getting better," Ronon said, kneeling down next to John. He leaned down and patted Rodney's cheek. "Nice to know you've been paying attention." Rodney glared at him and Ronon just chuckled as he began to unbuckle Rodney's belt.

"I can see how much you're hating this," John said, once Ronon had yanked Rodney's pants, boxers, shoes and socks off him. Rodney was half hard and he closed his eyes and looked away as Ronon gave his dick a rough squeeze.

"Don't go somewhere else." John slapped him again hard. "Pay attention."

"Want me to cut his shirt off?"

"Only if he struggles."

Rodney's eyes flicked to the knife that had suddenly appeared in Ronon's hands and he shook his head, letting John strip his shirt off. Before he could start struggling again, John slapped his hip hard. "Let's get him rolled over."

It wasn't easy--Rodney borrowed another trick from his training and went limp--but finally they had him on his stomach. John put a hand on the middle of his back and pressed down hard as he leaned over to speak directly into Rodney's ear. "I'm gonna plant your face in Ronon's lap," he murmured, "and if you so much as scrape his dick with your teeth, we'll stop and I'll beat your ass with your own damn belt until you can't sit for a week. And then we'll start up again. Understand?"

"You fucking asshole," Rodney snarled, but although he squirmed under John's hand, he didn't fight it when Ronon settled down in front of him. John backed the pressure off enough for Rodney to get up onto his elbows and knees, and then moved his hand to the back of Rodney's head.

"Open up and take it," he said, and pushed down when Rodney was in position over Ronon's cock.

Ronon groaned and pushed John's hand away. "I got him now." He pressed down on Rodney's head and moaned again, waiting until Rodney made a faint choking noise before letting him up for air. John sucked on his own fingers as he gave Ronon a moment to get a rhythm going.

"Feel that?" he asked, reaching down to push at Rodney's hole. "All you're gonna get is spit, so you better fucking relax for it."

Rodney made strangled noises around Ronon's cock as John pushed two fingers inside him. "You fucking love this." John yanked his own pants open and spat into his hand. Slicking up his cock, he added, "stop pretending that you don't."

"He's doing just fine up here," Ronon said, pushing Rodney's head back down. "Should have done this ages ago."

Rodney was tight; John heard him make a sound that was very close to a whimper and he got such an unexpected thrill from it that he shoved into Rodney hard. "Take it," he snarled. "Take it all, Rodney." Ronon was right, he thought as he pulled back and then slammed in again, they really should have done this a long time ago.

He didn't have to care what Rodney wanted or what Rodney liked or really, anything about Rodney beyond the fact that Rodney's ass was hot and tight around his dick. All John had to do, all he _wanted_ to do was fuck Rodney as long and hard as he could possibly manage.

For a time, the only noise in the room was the smack of John's hips against Rodney's ass and Ronon's occasional groan. And then, soft at first, Rodney started making noises, muffled and a little choked as he struggled to breathe.

"Think he...fuck...likes this," Ronon managed to get out.

"I think he loves it," John said, tightening his fingers on Rodney's hips. "I think we could set up a line outside, let people take numbers. Let the whole goddamn base have a crack at his ass." He paused and took a deep breath before looking down; the way he'd positioned Rodney, he could see his cock poised to thrust back into Rodney's ass. "Hell, never mind him," he said, picking up the pace again and wondering how long he could keep talking. "_I'd_ fucking love seeing that...maybe let Teyla go first. Whaddya think, Rodney? I bet she's got a really fucking huge strap on...maybe even bigger than Ronon's dick."

And damn, that was one fucking hot idea--John could just picture it: Teyla fucking Rodney so hard that he screamed from it, so hard he couldn't walk normally, let alone sit still, for days after. From the way Ronon groaned and fucked Rodney's mouth harder, he agreed with John.

"Should I...choke him with it?" Ronon growled. "Or just come on his face?"

"Jesus...tough decision." John went still as he thought about it. "Okay here's what we're gonna do...." He reached down and grabbed one of Rodney's shoulders and yanked back hard as he sat back, pulling Rodney up with him. With Rodney straddling his lap, it made for a different angle and John muttered, "holy _fuck_," as he seemed to go in even deeper. Rodney grunted a little and squirmed a bit on John's lap.

"Stand up," John said to Ronon, "and come on him.

"Don't you fucking dare...this has gone too far...."

"Shut up, or I'll have Ronon gag you." Rodney squirmed again and John made a mental note.

Ronon naked and hard was one of John's favorite sights and watching him jerk off was even higher on the list. "I know you have your eyes closed," he said in Rodney's ear. "But it's gonna be hard to pretend this isn't happening when he shoots all over your face. When you can feel and smell it...marking you."

"No!" This time, Rodney really was struggling.

John gripped his biceps hard enough to bruise. "You like to pretend that you aren't ours," he said. "That you're the top around here when you're really nothing but our bitch. Our cock-starved bitch. You're gonna fucking sit there and take it and then you're gonna have to beg me to come inside you or I'll pull out, throw you on the ground and come all over you."

That was more than enough for Ronon; John barely had enough time to duck behind Rodney before Ronon came, groaning and obviously unsteady on his legs. Rodney thrashed again, but John felt him go tight. He shoved up, leaning in to speak right in Rodney's ear.

"Stop pretending that you don't love this," he said. "I felt you just now...felt you clenching around my dick like you don't want me to ever stop fucking you." He shoved at Rodney's hips, pushing him up and then bringing him back down.

"You smell like come," Ronon said, settling back down on the floor. "He's hard too."

"Shut up! Just...." Rodney began.

"Oh for fuck's sake," John snarled, interrupting him. "It's not like he fucking pissed on you."

Rodney went very still and John swallowed hard and made another mental note. "I'm getting close," he said right before biting Rodney's earlobe. "You gonna beg me to come in you?"

"Not. On. Your. Motherfucking. Life." Rodney ground out.

_Oh yeah...._

John shoved Rodney off his lap hard and Rodney yelped as he hit the floor. He tried to scramble away, but Ronon leaned in and grabbed his shoulders. "I'll dislocate it," he said leaning on one a little and Rodney went still, but not silent.

"You fucking cocksukers!"

"Oh yeah," John said, moving forward a little, his hand on his dick. "Tell us how much you hate us...tell us how you aren't getting off on this...tell me it was pride that kept you from begging and that it wasn't because you want me to...."

"Fuck. You. Asshole." Rodney squirmed, and John caught his breath; what he was seeing wasn't exactly an "I'm trying to get away" squirm.

And finally, fucking _finally_ he allowed himself to let go. "We're gonna do this again," he said, panting as he roughly jerked himself off. "And again and...oh fuck...again...."

When he came, all over Rodney's broad back and perfect ass, it was so intense his vision grayed out and he damn near fell down. He managed, just barely, to keep it together. They weren't--he wasn't--done here.

"Roll him over," he said when he could think and speak again. Ronon did and John smirked; Rodney was so hard that John hurt just looking at him. "Tell me you hated it, go on."

"You shitlicking _asshole_," Rodney said, giving John his best death-to-morons glare. "You have fucking had it, you fucking prick; I will fucking bring you down, Sheppard."

"Oh yeah," John said, raising his foot. He planted his boot over Rodney's cock and smiled down at him. "I knew you liked it...rub off. Go on, hump it like a good bitch."

"Oh God...." Rodney's mouth worked more and John froze, waiting. "No."

"If you don't come this way, I'll roll you over and stuff my goddamn hand up your pretty little ass with nothing but my own fucking come for lube and make you come that way." John pressed down a little. "Do it, bitch!" he snarled in his best angry command voice.

Rodney turned his head and closed his eyes and...his hips lifted, moving his dick against John's boot and god-fucking-damn if John could get hard again, he would, because this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Fuck," Ronon muttered. Leaving one hand on Rodney's shoulder, he reached down and twisted one of Rodney's nipples sharply.

"Oh God...oh God...oh fuck...." Rodney's voice was shaky and breathless, and he was moving against the sole of John's boot like his life depended on it.

"Go on," John said. "Come on it. It's okay, I'll give you a free pass this time." He paused and pressed down just a little harder.

Rodney whined in the back of his throat but didn't stop moving.

"Next time...." John smiled as Ronon twisted Rodney's nipple again. "Next time, you'll have to lick it clean."

With a hoarse, thready noise that was more than a groan but not quite a scream, Rodney came, grinding up against John's boot the whole time. He went still afterwards, panting heavily as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

"Goddamn," John breathed. "Jesus...." He thumped down on his knees, ignoring the discomfort as he rested a hand on Rodney's sticky, dirty face. His heart pounded in his chest the way it did after a combat mission.

"You...are you...Rodney?"

"Thought I was gonna safeword, didn't you?" Rodney mumbled.

"Actually," John said. "I was kind of afraid you'd forget you had one."

"Nah," Ronon said, as he smoothed down Rodney's hair. "I could see it in his eyes when he was blowing me; he was good with it." He looked up at John. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I did," Rodney said, as John glared at Ronon. "He just had to work up to it. Maybe next time I won't have to be such an asshole here at...you know, when we're alone."

"Like that's gonna happen," John said. He smiled tightly at Rodney. "Just remember, now that I know what you are, what you _need_, what we can take from you...." He reached up and pressed his hand very lightly against Rodney's throat. "I might not wait until you push me to it."

"Mmmm....yeah...." Rodney hummed.

And John, who really hadn't been sure he had it in him either, felt something loosen in his chest.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Oh yeah."

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked a small group of friends to give me prompts to fit my kink bingo card. [](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/)**almostnever** asked for double penetration (both holes) with Rodney on the bottom. And honestly, when I wrote the first sentence, it was all about Rodney topping from below. And then John took over and Ronon got into it and...well yeah. Read the fic.


End file.
